


It's Cold Outside, When Are You Coming Home?

by joshlymanfanclub



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Ashton, Christmas, M/M, Smut, Top Calum, ashton likes being called a brat, i wrote it in like 2 days though so i'm proud of myself, i've never written anything where a condom is used but i guess i'm tagging it anyway, ignore continuity errors and such, man ashton is a messy christmas bitch, this is probably really bad oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlymanfanclub/pseuds/joshlymanfanclub
Summary: Thanksgiving is over, and thus, Ashton has begun to decorate the Hood-Irwin residence with tinsel and inappropriately-placed wreaths.Title from Not In Love by Crystal Castles





	It's Cold Outside, When Are You Coming Home?

Thanksgiving is over, and thus, Ashton has begun to decorate the Hood-Irwin residence with tinsel and inappropriately-placed wreaths. Calum wakes up in a fit of sneezes caused by the amount of pollen and sap layered between pine needles all over the house. He gets out of bed to put on a pair of sweatpants, but when he opens his dresser drawer, he squints in confusion.

"Hey Ash?" he yells in no direction in particular, hoping his boyfriend can hear him. He hears Ashton's footsteps coming up the stairs, and in a moment, he's face to face with his bright-eyed, rosy-cheeked boyfriend.

"What's up?" he inquires, slightly out of breath, which Calum already knows is from running around the house to lay tree ornaments on any available surface.

"Care to explain what on Earth this is?" Calum gestures to the white powder sprinkled on top of his dresser and in his drawers.

"Oh." Ashton looks at the floor sheepishly. "It's meant to look like snow... It's powdered sugar. I thought it would be fun."

Calum audibly sighs, but he can't help the small smile that creeps onto his face. "So, let's talk this one through. I like it in theory, but... Why on my clothes?"

Ashton shrugs, still looking towards the ground, but the smile spreading across his face completely gives him away. Calum steps forward, and Ashton lifts his head up. Calum stands a few inches taller than Ashton, and it shows, especially when the older boy looks up at him with doe eyes that Calum couldn't say no to if he tried.

Ashton draws in a soft gasp as Calum reaches out to brush his arm, and the younger boy feels goosebumps on Ashton's skin. Calum steps forward, runs his hands down Ashton's curvy body until he gets to his ass. He grabs a handful of his ass and Ashton buries his face in Calum's neck and inhales sharply. Calum smirks and grabs Ashton's other ass cheek in his other hand and squeezes both  _hard_. Ashton squeals and his legs turn to jelly, but Calum catches him and lifts him up by his thick thighs. Ashton wraps his legs around Calum's waist, and Calum carries him over to the bed while Ashton bites lightly at the younger boy's neck.

Calum tosses Ashton down onto the mattress, and Ashton makes quick work of taking off his clothes. He's left in his tight black boxers, so he turns on his stomach and shoves his ass in the air to get Calum's attention. Calum sees the older boy's ass shaking in the air from the corner of his eye, so he quickly whips around to face the bed. His eyes fixate on his boyfriend's ass, but his sight quickly wanders to Ashton's thighs, and he can't help himself.

Calum settles on the bed between Ashton's spread legs and runs his fingers down his thighs. Ashton buries his face further into the pillow he was resting his head on previously and whines quietly. The sound comes out muffled, but it still sounds like music to Calum's ears. He begins to sink his teeth into the flesh on his thighs, and the older boy whines louder. Calum smiles against his thigh and bites at a new spot and starts to suck. Ashton whines and pushes his hips further off the mattress to push his ass closer to Calum's face, and honestly, how can anyone expect Calum to say no to that?

He hooks his fingers under Ashton's waistband and pulls his underwear down his legs, tossing them across the room. He bites at the flesh right between his ass and his thigh. Ashton moans loudly, pushing back again, unintentionally this time. Calum bites down harder and slaps Ashton's ass. The sound echoes in the room, and so does Ashton's loud cry. He gasps as he regains his breath, and as soon as he can, he starts to beg.

"Please, Cal, please, I need it, please," he whines.

Calum wants to deny him so bad, but he can't, so he tries to take advantage of being in power at least for a minute. "Tell me what you want."

"God, don't make me say it, you know what I want, I'm so horny, please, hit me, fuck me, hurt me, I don't care, I just want it." He honestly sounds like he's going to cry, so Calum decides to show him mercy.

Calum gets up to grab lube from his dresser, which he sees is also covered in powdered sugar. He sighs silently, trying not to ruin the mood, but when he turns back around, Ashton is smirking mischievously.

"Sorry about that," he giggles, but Calum just rolls his eyes.

"Just turn back around and get your ass ready," he scoffs.

Ashton pouts. "You're not gonna do it for me?"

"God, you're getting so spoiled," Calum teases.

"Fuck off."

"Wow, mouthy brat."

Ashton visibly shivers at that. Calum smiles to himself, knowing that he's hit the point of complete submission or, at least, as submissive as Ashton actually gets, because whether or not he's getting fucked, he's a brat.

Calum spreads lube on his fingers and spreads Ashton's cheeks with his clean hand. He prods at Ashton's hole with two fingers right away, and Ashton whines and relaxes his body for Calum's fingers. Calum slides them in, causing Ashton to sigh heavily into the pillow. He starts to scissor his fingers around inside Ashton, and the older boy begins moaning steadily.

After a few minutes, Calum slides in a third finger in beside his first two, and Ashton bucks his hips back again.

"C'mon, fuck me, please Cal, please," Ashton begs.

Calum smirks and lubes up his dick before lining himself up with Ashton's asshole and sliding it in.

Ashton moans the way he only does when he's getting dicked into the mattress, and Calum knows that's when he wants it bad.

Calum builds up a pace, thrusting in and out of Ashton's hole and going in deeper every time. After a minute Ashton starts panting, and Calum starts to hit his spot over and over again.

After several minutes, Ashton starts to whine over and over, showing Calum how close he is.

"Come on baby boy, cum for me," Calum whispers in his ear, and he does, busting all over the sheets.

Calum cums shortly afterward, filling his boyfriend up before rolling over to lay by the older boy.

"You need to clean up the powdered sugar," Calum mumbles.

"Fuck off."


End file.
